dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maxwell
Nikki J. Maxwell is the main character in the Dork Diaries series. History Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Nikki's mom, Mrs. Maxwell, tells her that she has a gift for her that will help her get through the stress of being a new student. Nikki hopes she's getting a new iPhone, but instead, her mother gives her a 288 paged diary. At first, she's very disappointed. She writes about it and claims that she will never be using the diary again. Two days later, she writes again and says that at the time, she meant that she would never write in her diary again. She says that she isn't the "journal keeping type." Then, she explained that she was about to start off 8th grade at a new school. From here on, she writes in her diary frequently. She also paired up with her new friends Chloe and Zoey to do tattoos for a project. And also has a handsome crush. Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl :: The book begins with Nikki sitting in the girl's bathroom, "freaking out" due to Mackenzie's bullying. Earlier that morning, Mackenzie told Nikki to go away, saying that her "hideous green shirt" was "clashing with her new lip gloss flavor and giving her a headache". In her diary, Nikki wonders how colors can even clash with flavors, because they're two different things. Even I thought that was ridiculous! Later on in the day, she finds out about the Halloween Dance and hopes that her crush Brandon will ask her to go with him.she is scared that Brandon will find out that she likes him. So she goes through a lot of trouble...even though most attempts, fail :: :: In biology, she tries to impress him by going right to work on drawing little lint-thingies that she sees under the microscope, only to find out that those things she saw really are lint. Nikki is extremely embarassed and is sure that Brandon won't ask her to the dance because she's the biggest dork in the school. When she's in the bathroom, she hears MacKenzie say that she's 99.9% sure that Brandon will ask her to the dance and has even bought a new lip gloss flavor just for him. Knowing what MacKenzie means, Nikki finds her hopes and dreams shattered and has a private "Scream Fest" . :: At the avant-garde art awards ceremony, Nikki and her BFFs Chloe Garcia and Zoey act really silly and have random giggle attacks. After Nikki is presented the award, MacKenzie walks up to her and compares Nikki's art to talentless junk and says that if she had known that was what the judges wanted, she would've framed her poodle's vomit stains and submitted it as abstract art. Nikki is very hurt by this but doesn't say anything. Later, when Brandon is taking her picture, Chloe and Zoey stand behind him and act very silly and lovesick. Nikki feels embarassed, remarking in her diary that although Chloe and Zoey are great friends, she sometimes feels more like their babysitter rather than their BFF. :: She turns down Chloe and Zoey's suggestion to join the clean-up crew and go to the dance and pretend that their date is a member of the band that's playing, thinking it is dorky. Instead, she wants them to dress in funky wigs and trash bags and attend the dance as bags of trash. In turn, Chloe and Zoey also turn down her idea; saying it's lame. Finally Nikki joins the clean-up crew to make her friends happy, but the fun soon turns into a nightmare when MacKenzie is elected chairperson of the Halloween Dance. As her first act as chairperson, MacKenzie invites everyone on the dance committee to her birthday party, and refers to Nikki as "socially challenged". Nikki, her BFFs, and the other two clean-up crew members, Violet Baker and Theodore L. Swagmire III, find themselves discriminated against because, as MacKenzie says, "it doesn't take a brain to clean up." Relationships Brandon Roberts He is Nikki's love interest, or crush. This is revealed in book 1. It is hinted that Brandon likes Nikki back, and this is shown in the second book, when he asks her to the school Halloween dance. In book #3, Brandon agrees to join Nikki's band (Theo told him that the band needed a drummer). At the end of the book, he and Nikki nearly kiss, but get interrupted by Brianna. In book 3 1/2, Brandon hears about Nikki's lost diary, and gives her a notebook to write on until she finds it. In book 4, Nikki skates for Fuzzy Friends in order to keep Brandon from moving to Florida. When Nikki and her friends win the competition, Brandon gives her a hug. In book 5, Mackenzie threatens Nikki to give her and Jessica invitations to Brandon's birthday party, or else she will post a lie about her in the school newspaper. Nikki becomes the advice columist to prevent this, and reads a letter (most likely from Brandon) saying that he met a girl in September (Nikki) that he has a crush on. It is also revealed in the end that Brandon knew Nikki's secret about her scholarship all along. In book 6 he and Nikki go to the Sweetheart dance together. In Book 7, he kisses Nikki and go in tour together. Now since we know he feels the same way, it is hinted that they'll be couples. MacKenzie Hollister MacKenzie is Nikki's nemisis. She would take any chance to humiliate her. In book 1, Mackenzie destroyed Nikki's art project. In book 2, Mackenzie lies to everyone and spreads rumors that Brandon asked her to the dance. In Book 3, she and Jessica create a fake tuititon bill in order to get Nikki to join the competition and that they could post an embarrassing video of Nikki singing at Queasy Cheesy. In Book 3 1/2, Mackenzie tries to find Nikki's lost diary. In Book 4, Mackenzie competes with Nikki so that Nikki won't win the ice skating contest. She also turns down Nikki's offer to let her skate for Fuzzy Friends so that Brandon will like her and not Nikki. However she did not know that if Nikki didn't get money for Fuzzy Friend, Brandon might move. In Book 5, Mackenzie threatens Nikki to give her and Jessica invitations to Brandon's party. Mackenzie tries to get Chloe Zoey, and Nikki in trouble, but fails because of Marcy. In book 6, MacKenzie steals Brandon's phone and texts Nikki offending messages to keep them from going to the dance together. She also tried to drown Nikki. In Book 7, it is revealed that she prevented Brandon from kissing Nikki at the end of the 6th book and told the TV Crew a lie about Nikki and Brandon, but doesn't stop when Brandon kisses Nikki at the end of the book. Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin Chloe and Zoey are Nikki's two BFFs. In Book 1, they sat with Nikki at lunch and helped clean her up after Mackenzie tripped her at lunch. They then work together to make tattoos and with Brandon Roberts, they helped Nikki win the art contest. In Book 2 they all had fun in the library and dressed up as trash bags. In Book 3, they join Nikki's Band. In Book 4, they skate for Fuzzy Friends. In Book 3 1/2, they helped Nikki find her diary.In Book 5, they helped Nikki with her advice column. In Book 6, they had really cared about Nikki and Brandon, especially when they're together, and help them get together. Brianna Maxwell She is Nikki's younger sister. Even though Brianna can be a bratty, annoying little sister, Nikki truly cares about her. Nikki usually gets stick on babysitting Brianna. 'Appearance ' Nikki has light brown hair and bold green eyes. Her hair is medium long and is skinny. She has scrawney arms (according to Nikki's opinion in Heartbreaker). Her clothes change throughout the book. Trivia *She has a huge crush on Brandon Roberts. *She likes Tyra Banks *She has two BFFs named Chloe and Zoey. *She has a bratty sister named Brianna. *She is called as an amazing singer and artist. *She has a reality show now. Gallery FriendlessDork3_transparent.png 25770558.png Madlibs.jpg back2skool.jpg nikkay.PNG doooooork.PNG niiikki.PNG Nikki-As-Juliet-1dzx573.jpg socuteaww.PNG newyearnikki.PNG Good-Stuff.jpg Spring-Break.gif Question.jpg Sleepover-Prank.jpg Way-Too-Much-Homework-954x1024.jpg nikkistar.PNG I'm-So-Happy.gif Nikkis-Costume-919x1024.jpg Artwork-for-Frog-Poem.png Nikki-and-a-puppy.jpg Movie-Theater-7 transparent.png I-Feel-Sick.jpg Makeover-Madness.jpg Thanksgiving-Chores (1).jpg Thanksgiving-with-Brandon.jpg looking-out-the-window-dork-diaries-13975761-300-274.gif Hands-Touching.jpg Stare-Down-with-MacKenzie.jpg Sitting-with-Brandon.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg Online-at-Night.jpg Meeting-Selena-Gomez.jpg Facebook.jpg